Torn Apart
by Jimmy the Gothic Egg
Summary: A fight breaks the Titans apart. Five years later, can they pull together, or will our favorite heroes be lost forever?


K, I started this forever ago. Someone reminded me that I had it. So I dedicate this to **Mudpuppy**. So welcome to my story:

_Torn Apart (Title Pending)_

**Prologue: Past **

Hours ago, Raven had set out to do something important in her room, but now she could not remember what it was. The fights in the Tower had excelled into battle after battle, until Raven rarely left her room. It wasn't the fights that bothered her, it was the emotional run off. It literally pained her to be around any of her friends, and that pained her even more.

Now she had three books in front of her. She had pulled them out for a reason she could not remember. None of them were spell books. The words were written in an ancient dialect. Sighing, she flipped the page over. Maybe the answers would reveal themselves.

One of the books was ancient. She fingered the wafer thin page and breathed in the warm scent. Memories stuck to pages like glue- she could practically see the last owner, practically feel the warmth- and this one had many happy memories. She traced a line onto the page and felt herself relax. This was why she had pulled I tout' she needed a break from the tension weighing down the Titans.

Someone knocked frantically at her door. _'Starfire,'_ she thought idly and moved to open the door. As she had predicted, an anxious Starfire greeted her.

"Oh Raven!" she hopped excitedly, though her expression was one of apprehension. "You must come quickly!"

Raven had no choice in the matter because the anxious alien gave her a strong yank- succeeding on nearly ripping her arm off- and dragged her along.

Straight to Beast Boy's room. Raven was hit with a wave of emotion strong enough to knock her off her feet. Anger, fear, sorrow, and panic, all mingled together. Star's grip lightened, and Raven allowed herself to pause before continuing on.

The door opened to Beast Boy's room, revealing the angry changeling swiping items into boxes. There seemed to be no organization; he simply threw things into a box and grabbed a few more. If he heard them approach, he gave no acknowledgement.

Star had disappeared from her side, and Raven sensed Robin nearby. She could only guess that the two had gotten into a fight- this happened on regular occurrences- and Beast Boy had finally had enough. Starfire must've gone to tend to Robin, leaving her with Beast Boy.

She took a step inside the room. Junk food wrappers and soda cans littered the floor, and random shirts, clean or not, were strewn about. CDs were missing from their cases, and certain items seemed to have been ripped apart.

"Beast Boy," she said.

He turned, his angry expression softening as he realized who it was. "What?" he snarled, obviously not ready to spread any niceties.

Surprisingly, the tone hurt her. No matter how many times she had been rude to him, he'd always been nicer back. That was one part that annoyed her, but now it hurt her.

"What are you doing?" she asked unnecessarily.

"Isn't it obvious?" he growled in reply, "I'm leaving. I've had enough. I hate being the comedian. I hate being the one no one trusts. I finally tell Robin to shove it and he goes ballistic, telling me that I can't talk like that to him. Like I'm some subordinate."

It did sound like an awfully Robin thing to say.

"So you're just going to leave?" She was busy inspecting the bookshelf he had used as a holding place for CDs.

He slumped back, banging his head against the wall. "Yeah."

Raven took her time before speaking. How had it gotten this far? She remembered Starfire telling them of her trip to the future. They'd thought they'd prevented the drifting, but back then it was merely a crack. Now it was a rift, wide and gaping, waiting to swallow them up.

"You're always quiet," Beast Boy said wearily, "You're the only one who could sneak up on me."

"Beast Boy," she started, but he wouldn't let her finish.

"If you're going to talk me into staying, just give me one good reason."

One good reason? She could think of a million good reasons. Where would she be without his constant jokes? How would she survive without having him around to annoy the living hell out of her? In short, she needed him. She'd never allowed herself to think it before, but now, now she knew that the emotion she'd been denying for years was more than just an attachment. It was love. Not that she'd ever tell him that. But right now, it seemed the only thing that could save him from leaving.

She had taken too long to answer him, and he took her silence as reason enough.

"You see," he hissed, the bitterness returning to his voice, "I've got no purpose. Why should I-"

She couldn't. She couldn't let him keep thinking that. Quickly, she grabbed him and crashed her lips over his. He was shocked; Raven had shown nothing but disdain for him. He'd thought of it, not too long ago, the whole couple thing. But he'd always thought she turn him away, and he didn't want to ruin his friendship with her, however distorted it was. And now she goes and kisses him.

He kissed her backed forcefully, drinking her in before he knew he had to pull away.

She beat him to it, pulling away and attempting to hide a light blush on her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she whispered. Her breathing was heavy, and her hear was beating like a rabbit's. Her hood could barely disguise the cherry color on her cheeks. "I just don't… You can't go…"

Beast Boy wanted to pull her back, to kiss her again. If only she would say something; then he'd be convinced. But her tongue refused to spit out the words.

"It's okay, Raven," he said softly. She looked at him hopefully, and his next words broke them both. "I'm going. You can't stop me."

She left the room, shock washing over her like cold water. She was completely numb, and everything around her seemed to disappear. It wasn't until she felt his presence disappear that she stirred. Quickly she peeked into the room.

It was empty besides the furniture. The carpet was a deep green, and the walls seemed whiter without the knick-knacks placed around them.

Raven felt Robin and Starfire near. They appeared in the doorway and were shocked to see the empty room.

"What happened?" Robin asked, as if it needed explaining.

Raven stood, bowing her head so they could not see her expression. She felt like crying, but she would not do it in there.

"He's gone," she said. Starfire jumped at her hollow tone.

"Surely not!" she cried, "H-He will return!"

Raven turned away without saying another room. Once she reached her room, she dove for the safe, warm book and cried.

**Author(ess) Notes:**

So, prologue-y goodness. I'd stay, but I gots to light some villages on fire.


End file.
